Smoke Will Burn
by legolasorbraceface
Summary: Jade Emerald had always been bullied. But once she moves to Arlington Virginia, her life will never be the same. I don't own NERDS. Michael Buckley does. I decided to draw this cover image for it. Don't tell me. I know it's horrible.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy everypony! Legolasorbraceface here. This is my first attempt at trying to write any Fanfiction. I read this to my friends, and they all said it was awesome, so I decided to post it. This may not be as 20% cooler as they think, but it is one of my finest stories. Review, and plz tell me how I can improve. I need all the help I can get! Enjoy! X3**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1

Life as a fifth grader was never easy for me, with bullies at every turn and nice people were almost nowhere to be found. Being the most frequently bullied girl in school was just one thing. Very soon, I would be moving to Arlington, Virginia. It would be weird for me since I moved from New York City, which was my hometown. I would be moving from "The City That Never Sleeps" to a town that some people have probably never even heard of. I felt absolutely guilty because I had to leave my best friend, Grace behind. I knew that she would be teased to pieces in any way you could imagine and more.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was my first day at Nathan Hale Elementary, and I was absolutely terrified. I was afraid to even take another step, until I saw that nerds, goobers, and geeks were all over the place. I felt unusually confident, and walked right in. As soon as I walked in, I wanted to run all the way back to New York. Everyone was staring at me like I had a huge zit on my face. Everyone started laughing at me. Then I felt something grab me by the hand and pull me away. Before I knew it, I was in an empty hallway with a boy. Did my eyes deceive me? Or was he actually hot? When he smiled at me, I realized something. He had huge braces, but I didn't care. Besides, I realized two other things. First thing was the fact that he was cute. The second thing was that he was probably a nerd himself. Then I realized that he said something "Those people are absolute morons, laughing at you like that. Are you new?" I nodded, while making sure that I didn't faint. "My name is Jackson Jones. What's yours?" he asked. "Jade Emerald," I replied timidly, afraid that he would laugh at me. He just smiled. But then I realized something. I had to go to the office. I quickly asked him for directions, and then I ran off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once I made it to the office, I realized that I was five minutes early. I really meant to be fifteen minutes early, but I was still glad that I made it here early at all. I walked to the front desk, where a red-haired lady sat, typing on a keyboard on a computer. I got a strange feeling that she was typing an email to the technology teacher. "Name?" she said after fifteen seconds. "Jade Emerald," I said quickly. She picked up the phone, and dialed a number. "Principal Dehaven, there is a 'Jade Emerald' here to see you," she said. After a second or two, she said "Yes sir," and hung up. "The principal will see you now. Around the corner, second door to the left," she said. I quickly walked to the principal's office without hesitation. I knocked on the door slowly. "Come in," Mr. Dehaven called. I slowly opened the door, and entered the room. Mr. Dehaven's office was a small room with beige walls, velvet chairs, a mahogany desk, and matching mahogany bookshelves. The walls were covered in awards. "Ah, Miss Emerald, please have a seat." Mr. Dehaven said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Don't worry, the story is eventually going to pick up. I feel happy because I started playing My Little Pony: RPG: The Elements of Harmony! It's sooo awesome! Review PLEASE! As always, please tell me how I can improve the story. Hope u luv it!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After I received my schedule, I quickly headed towards my first class of the day, Science. I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around, but there was no one there. I continued walking, but I somehow managed to trip. I fell to the floor, books everywhere. I looked up to find Steve Sarver and Brett Bealer, staring at me. They started to laugh at me. I started to blush. "Hey, whadd'ya know? It's Little Miss New Yorker!" Brett said in a tone that made him sound retarded. I quickly got up, brushed myself off, grabbed my books, and walked away. Those two boys were a complete waste of my time. They reminded me of Babs and Slugger, the most popular students at my old school. I missed Grace.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I entered the class room, I had mixed emotions. I was excited because Jackson was in there, sitting in a desk in the second to back row. I felt agitated because Steve and Brett were there too, sitting in the back. "Welcome. Please have a seat next to Jackson. Class will start momentarily," the science teacher said. I nodded, and did as I was told. I felt like something was amiss, something that Jackson was involved in, but I wouldn't ask him about it. I would save that for a better time. I am telekinetic and telepathic. I can read people's minds and move stuff without touching it. Sometimes I can't control it. Other times, it makes me feel like I'm going to be sick. Just to let you know, I'm not psychic and I'm not a medium. Those are much easier to find. Jackson waved at me and smiled. I smiled back. He was the only good thing about going to school here.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After science, P.E., and math, I was really hungry. Luckily, it was time for lunch. I was expecting Jackson to ask me to sit with him and his friends. He didn't, but I didn't mind. I sat alone at a table in the quietest corner of the cafeteria. When I was finished eating, I just sat there, thinking about how my day had gone so far. I was pushed, tripped, laughed at, and got called names. The only good thing about going to school here was the fact that Jackson was there. After the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my lunchbox and headed towards my locker. I didn't want to get bullied anymore. It was ruining my creativity and inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have returned! Remember in the previous author's note when I said that the story would pick up? This is where it starts! Hope u like it! X3**

After I grabbed my things, I quickly headed towards the library. I had a really good idea, and I wanted to put it on paper before I forgot it. After I entered the library, I felt way more at ease. Almost no one was there. I quickly took a seat in the corner where the biographies were. It was so quiet in there; you could hear a pin drop. After I finished drawing, I got out a public library book about the theories of time travel and other weird things, such as psychics and mediums. The book didn't mention telepathics or telekinetics, but it was still interesting. Before I knew it, the bell rang. It was time to go to Fourth period.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Twenty minutes after Fourth period began; Mr. Pfeiffer was talking about his new red Ferrari, when something peculiar happened. Jackson and his four friends sneezed at the same time. "Look, its Kobe Bryant!" one of them yelled. Everyone ran towards the window. I didn't care about basketball or football, so I put my head down. When I looked up; Jackson and his friends were gone. What had happened had made me feel suspicious. Something was going on, and I became determined to find out what it was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After I made it home, I unlocked the door, and sprinted towards my room. My room was in the basement, so I got more space than anyone else in the house. I set my stuff down, and started looking for a snack in the kitchen, when Sapphire, one of my three older sisters, came in, wearing one of her old cheerleader uniforms. She took bottled water from the fridge, opened it, and asked me how my day went. I told her everything, from when I walked into the school, to when I came home. When I told her about Jackson, she smiled. "It seems you're close to getting your first boyfriend," Sapphire said. I knew that she was reliable when it came to figuring out things like that because she already had three boyfriends. She had been my only friend beside Grace. She was nice to me, unlike Scarlett, who teased me all the time. Opal didn't pay much attention to me. Sapphire, Scarlett, and Opal were all cheerleaders. Scarlett was so popular; she became captain of the cheerleading squad when she first started the Eighth Grade. I was the odd one out. I was never accepted into a cheerleading squad. I never tried out because I didn't want to do it. Sapphire told me that there would be more opportunities besides cheerleading, such as Dance Team or Majorettes. I wasn't interested in any of those things either. After a few minutes of silence, Scarlett and Opal walked in the door. They were talking about the difference between red and crimson nail polish. We quickly started talking to each other about how our days went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry that I haven't added another chapter since, when was it? Monday? I have just been too busy to do any posting. I figured how to change my boot logo. Now every time that I start up my laptop, I see Rainbow Dash doing loop-de-loops. Anyway, enjoy!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that week, on Thursday, something terrible happened. When I was on my way to Sixth Period, Brett and Steve walked up to me, and teased me like they normally did. I couldn't control my power, and Brett looked like he was being choked and lifted off of the ground at the same time. I felt really bad for him. Luckily, before his head hit the ceiling, he safely floated to the ground. Before anyone could say another word, I was gone. Everyone would want to bully me even more. That incident made me feel even more ashamed then when everyone laughed at me when I entered Nathan Hale for the first time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After my first week and three days, I was at lunch again. As soon as I was done eating, I looked up. Jackson was standing in front of me. He told me to follow him. As we ran through the halls, Jackson's friends joined us. They stopped at their lockers. They got in them and closed the doors. Before I knew it, I was crawling into my locker. After I shut the door, something extraordinary happened. A red light flashed over my head. The floor slid out from under me, and I fell into a series of tubes. After a while, I landed into a leather chair. I could hear a voice say "Welcome to the Playground," I was amazed at what I saw. TV screens were all over the place. Each screen displayed live surveillance footage from all over the world. Scientists in white lab coats were huddled at lab stations doing experiments. After a few seconds, Jackson and his friends landed in their own leather chairs. "Ruby, I think that this is a great idea!" Jackson said. "Jade is definitely something special. Don't you remember what she did last Thursday?" I immediately felt guilty. They were talking about when I accidentally lifted Brett off the ground while choking him at the same time. "Honestly, Jackson? You think that everything's a great idea! I say that we should send her to the FBI for testing!" Ruby screamed. I felt as if Ruby knew that I was scared of being sent to the FBI for testing. I would probably die or go mentally insane. I thought that I should say something, so I did. "You saw what happened on Thursday?" "Do you think we're blind? Of course we did! Everyone did!" Ruby hissed. Her arm swelled until it was the size of a watermelon. "I'm allergic to stupid questions," she said after a few seconds. I felt offended, and I wanted to help her. So, I decided to figure out why she didn't want me to be here. I quickly tried to read her mind, but it didn't work. I figured that I would try again later. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jackson told me to go into what they called "the Upgrade Room." "I'm not going to lie to you. It hurts, a lot." Jackson said. Dad always told me to fall asleep when something painful or scary is about to happen. As soon as I walked in, a cot rose from underneath the floor. I knew that I should probably lie down, so I did. "Enter code name," the computer said. "I don't have one," I said. "Scanning for weaknesses," the computer said. "Weakness detected," Wow! That was fast! "Has telekinetic and telepathic power that is uncontrollable. Beginning upgrades process." I knew that the next part would be painful, so I closed my eyes and when I woke up, it was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy! I'm back again! I would like to say thanks to jakefan for reviewing this fanfiction. I have been waiting for someone to review this ever since I posted the first chapter! Yay! I would also like to thank abc25420 and Absense for reviewing my other fanfiction, which is also called "Memories". Make sure that you read it! But don't forget to read this one too. TTFN! Ta-ta for now!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I walked out of the upgrade room, everyone was amazed. "No one in the history of the NERDS has ever come out of there without screaming or crying," Jackson said. I was surprised. That was way too easy. "So, what did that machine do anyway?" A short, chubby African American kid stepped forward and answered my question. "It gave you what we like to call 'upgrades.' They are nanobyte enhanced abilities that are used to turn your greatest weakness into your greatest strength. I really could talk about it for hours-" "Hey Duncan! Sorry to interrupt, compadre, but we're kinda in a hurry, so could you hurry up?" the jittery Latino said politely. "Fine, I'll give her the light version. Will that make you happy, Flinch?" Duncan replied. Flinch nodded, and then smiled. I had actually heard of Flinch before, which surprised me. His real name was Julio Escala, but everyone called him Flinch since he consumed a lot of sugar. He was eating a Snickers bar, which didn't surprise me. "Your weakness was uncontrollable telekinetic and telepathic powers. Now that you have upgrades, you can control them." Duncan said in a positive tone. Finally! I can finally control it. No more accidentally hurting someone. But how did they find out? I only told Grace. And she was in New York. They probably figured it out after what happened on Thursday. I knew that if I asked how they found out, Ruby would probably get mad and have another allergic reaction. "Make sure that you get the creamed corn tomorrow at lunch. The names Matilda by the way." Matilda said. The six of us quickly left the Playground, and headed towards Mr. Pfeifer's classroom.

After the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my stuff, and ran outside. As I was walking home from school, I could hear horns honking, loud music blaring, and people talking on cell phones. After five minutes of walking, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dark alley. It took all of my strength not to scream. Two hooded figures stood before me. One wore a yellow hoodie, and the other wore a purple hoodie.  
They both wore denim shorts and high top Converse shoes. When they took their hoods off, they looked almost just like me, but they looked like they were in high school. They looked like they were twins that were nice to everyone, so what were they doing in a dark alley like this one? "Watch out," the one in the purple said. "Yeah, smoke will burn and kill." the one in the yellow said. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I knew that it was probably some type of warning. After three minutes of silence, I quickly ran all the way home.

I stayed up all night thinking about the warning. It didn't make any sense at all. It repeated over and over again in my head. "Watch out," "Yeah, smoke will burn and kill."

The next day, I had to get into the long lunch line. I decided to take Matilda's "advice", and get the creamed corn. Just in case it didn't taste edible, I brought my normal lunch. The lunch lady had a five o'clock shadow, which was definitely odd. Only men had five o'clock shadows. When I ordered the creamed corn, "she" looked surprised. "Are you sure about that?" the lunch lady asked. I nodded. The lunch lady handed me a tray with looked like a mound of expired mustard and said, "Welcome to the team kid." Afterwards, I sat down and scooped a spoonful and put it in my mouth. Afterwards, I regretted it. "Thanks a lot, Matilda! Some advice that was!" I thought. Then everything went black.

As I opened my eyes, I looked at the clock. I had only been unconscious for 5 minutes, so I didn't miss anything. I quickly ate the red velvet cupcake in my lunch box, which made me feel better. I love cupcakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry, but the next few chapters are going to be short because I thought that each training session should have its own chapter. I have Fluttershy trotting around my screen (Thanks to this awesome software called "Desktop Ponies") for inspiration. Honestly, I think that it is working! Yay! Enjoy! X3**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, the nerds had another sneezing attack, but there was one difference. I was having a sneezing fit too. "Hey look, it's Justin Bieber!" I heard Matilda yell. Everyone bolted to the window. Even Mr. Pfeifer pranced over there, squealing like a little girl. By the time everyone returned to their seats, we were gone. Before I knew it, we were so close to our lockers, Brett and five of his friends appeared out of practically nowhere. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the nerd herd. Cuttin' class again, are we?" Brett said. _I thought that he found a way to sound smarter, but, silly me, he sounds even dumber._ I thought to myself. "No, we were just going to our lockers to get our textbooks," Ruby replied. "Well, Scratch-a-holic! You just gave me an idea." Brett said. Brett turned toward his friends and gave them some sort of signal. I had learned how to use my communicator (Thank Goodness!) so I decided to try it. I thought of Ruby. _Ruby, what on Earth were you thinking?_ I practically screamed inside of my head. Then I heard Ruby's voice in my head. _You'll see. Just act like you're surprised. It works like a charm._ Ruby said._ You don't have to tell me to do that. I am surprised._ I replied. The bullies opened our lockers, grabbed our shoulders, and stuffed us inside, but before they closed the lockers, Brett said something. "This will teach you to remember to bring your textbooks." Then I heard six locker doors slam. Then a red light above me started flashing over me, and I knew what was coming next. However, I couldn't prepare myself for it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When we reached the Playground, I felt sick to my stomach. "Okay, could someone remind me to bring some barf bags to school tomorrow?" I asked, even though I knew that it was pointless. No one answered, but I was okay with it. _Note to self, bring barf bags to school tomorrow._ I thought. "Could someone please tell me why we're here again?" I asked. "For once, I'm glad that you asked that silly question," Ruby replied. "You are here to start your training. Almost every spy has been caught in a sticky situation where they have to fight on their own. Once you have been trained, you should be able to handle it." "Ooh! I want to go first! Can I? Can I? Can I? Huh Huh Huh?" Matilda asked, her eyes full of zeal. "Fine, Wheezer, you can go first," Ruby replied. "Alright! I bet you five bucks that I can beat her up in thirty seconds only using a Wii remote and a bottle of lemonade!" Matilda said. "I bet YOU that she will be able to learn how to use her upgrades and beat you at your own game," Jackson replied. "It's on!" Matilda replied, clearly confident. They shook hands, and Matilda told me to follow her to the supply closet.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! This is the first training session. I am hoping to get this fanfic done so I can post the first chapter of the sequel "Fire Burns Again" on the Fourth of July. Enjoy!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Training Session 1

First Instructor: Wheezer

When we reached the supply closet, Wheezer used her inhalers to fly into the air until she was just about to hit the ceiling. "All right, newbie. The object of this training session is simple. You're going to help me settle a bet. I bet Jackson five bucks that I could beat you up in-""Uhh... I heard this entire thing already. Can we just get to it? I want to see you on the floor trying to run and start crying to your mommy as soon as possible." I said, trying to intimidate Matilda. Clearly, it was working. "Oh no she didn't!" we heard Jackson say from the other room. The walls flipped over, and they were lined with weapons. "Okay. I'm going to be nice. You have fifteen seconds to pick a weapon." Matilda practically barked. "I don't need one. It would just make beating you up way easier." Jade said. "All right then, your funeral," Matilda said. She clapped her hands twice, and the walls flipped back over, and the weapons were nowhere to be seen. Jade looked to her left to find a window, where she saw the rest of the team, waiting in anticipation. "You can do it, Jade! Now go win me five bucks!" Jackson yelled. Jade could barely hear him through the bulletproof glass. Once Matilda unscrewed the cap, Matilda was ready to make it rain lemonade on me, but when she tried to pour it, the lemonade wouldn't come out. When she put the bottle in front of her eyes to see what the problem was, I used my upgrades to get the lemonade to splash in Matilda's face. "My eyes!" Matilda screamed. Then I used my upgrades again, and Matilda started yelping over and over again. "Okay! I give up!" Matilda squealed. "What was the time on that?" I asked. "You beat Matilda in 9.625 seconds," Duncan Replied. "I believe that you need to give Jackson something," I said. When I looked at the Wii remote, I noticed that the A button was missing. When I Iooked at Matilda again, I realized that it was stuck to her right cheek.

Results: Success


	8. Chapter 8

**It's me again! This is probably my longest chapter yet! I've been listening to Trick and Treat by Kagamine Rin and Len for inspiration, and it worked! This chapter is over a page if you put it on a Microsoft Office Word document. This is probably by most creative chapter as well. You will probably see what I mean once you read it. What are you waiting for? Read it. Enjoy it. Review it!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Training Session 2

Second Instructor: Gluestick

As I walked up to the basketball courts, I saw Duncan waiting for me near the tetherball pole. I decided to pick up the pace. "Why are we here? We aren't here to play tetherball, are we?" I asked. "Not quite. The tetherball is going to play you." Duncan replied, clearly trying to intimidate me. It wasn't working thought. "Say hello to the XP-400 Surveillance and Attack Sphere. I'm going to make this quick. You are going to hide somewhere in the school. The ball is going to find you, and when it does, it will shoot you with a high-intensity laser. Don't worry; it will only hurt a lot." Duncan said. "And you're lying to me because?" I asked. "I don't know what the heck you're going on about. What I am saying is as truthful as it gets." Duncan said. His facial expression showed determination and surprise. As I was running toward the school, I heard Duncan shout "Good luck!" Then I heard a voice that sounded just like his in my head say "You're going to need it!" I sprinted deeper into the school, my long, straight, flowing blonde hair follow me like a cape. I knew that the best place to hide and wait for the ball was the library, so I ran in that direction. When I reached the library, I hid behind the nearest bookshelf, which just so happened to be full of fantasy books. My favorite kind of book. Then I saw the second most amazing thing that I had ever seen (My upgrades were even more amazing!) The door changed into the most delightful shade of red. Then it exploded. The XP-400 hovered into the room. I hadn't noticed its orange shade earlier. Then it rotated about 180 degrees, until I could see my vibrant blue eyes in a part of it that looked almost just like a camera lens. If I didn't know any better, I would say that it was a camera lens. A thin beam of blue light came out of the lens like part and was flying in my direction. I ducked and easily dodged it. Nothing happened to me, but I couldn't say the same thing for the bookshelf. Half of it was just a pile of ashes and rubble. I dashed toward the cafeteria, almost too confident. When I had reached the lunch room, I heard the humming of a machine and some practically inaudible snickering. And that was when I had a good idea. Duncan clearly had a device that he used to turn on and power the machine. If I could find a way to destroy that device, the XP-400 would fall to the floor. Once I had finished figuring out how to make my plan work, I heard a loud explosion. _And not a second too soon,_ I thought. I grabbed two plastic lunch trays from the neat stack and used them like shields. But the laser went right through them like it went through air, causing me to get hit in the stomach with its high intensity. However, I didn't feel a thing. But I wasn't the only one that was surprised. Duncan just stood there, not moving a muscle. I knew that that was my chance. I pounced at Duncan. However, before I could even tackle him, three XP-400's shot me in the back. I couldn't hold in the energy any longer, and I did something that no one would ever expect. Blue lasers that looked just like the ones that came out of the XP-400 came out of my fingers, but then they changed shape very quickly. After a few seconds, the blue lasers looked like blue bolts of lightning. Duncan lost grip of the remote, it crashed to the floor, but to finish it off, I pointed the lightning bolts at the remote, and it turned into a pile of ash very quickly. After fifteen more seconds, the flow of energy stopped, and I fell to the floor with a thud. The four XP-400's crashed to the floor, dropping like flies. When I looked over at Duncan, he was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.

Results: Success


	9. Chapter 9

**It's me! Jade sure is kicking everyone's butts hard so far, right? This one took forever to write, believe it or not. I'm listening to Trick and Treat for inspiration again. It still works! Hope you like it!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Training Session 3

Third Instructor: Braceface

Once I reached the gymnasium, I saw Jackson waiting for me in the corner, next to the largest pet crate I had ever seen. "By the way, congratulations on beating Matilda and Duncan's floating tetherballs of pain. I knew that you had it in you." Jackson said, walking out of the shadows. "Thanks. It was way too easy." I replied. "I assure you that this one will land you in the hospital with rabies. No one has ever been able to pass this. And when I say no one, I actually mean no one. You can ask any of the other NERDS. They've had to endure it." Jackson said in what sounded like the most obvious fail at an intimidating tone. I couldn't keep myself from smirking. _Not for long,_ I thought. Jackson unlocked the crate and a giant three-headed dog leaped out, but the worst part was that each head had foam coming out of its mouth. I could see what Jackson meant by rabies. "Have you ever heard of Cerberus? He is a mythical three-headed dog who guards the gates of the underworld. This is our version of him. We named the head on the left Fluffy, the one in the center is Billy, and the one on the right is Mays. To pass this training session, you need to get him to go back into his cage without getting bitten." Jackson informed me. I rolled my eyes. _Big deal!_ I thought. But then, one of the heads barfed some sort of green liquid that looked like lime green lava. _That's strange, if I didn't know any better, I would swear that was- _My thought was soon interrupted. The barf was consuming the floor under it. "Acid? Coming from a rabid three-headed dog? You've got to be kidding!" I yelled. Jackson smirked. _What kind of idiot does he take me for?_ I thought. I used my upgrades to push the freak of nature back into its cage, but not before one of the heads lunged at me. I used my upgrades to get Jackson in the head's path. I was surprised when I saw that all he did was bite him. "When you assured me that this would land me in the hospital, are you certain that you weren't talking about yourself?" I asked.

Results: Success


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo hoo! I can't believe that this story is already 10 chapters long. I remember posting the first chapter like it was just yesterday. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Enjoy! X3**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Training Session 4

Fourth Instructor: Flinch

When I reached the parking lot, Flinch was leaning against a silver Honda Odyssey. When I jogged up to him, he started to speak. "Are you ready to play some catch?" Flinch asked. I was surprised. _This is just getting easier and easier, _I thought. With confidence, I nodded. Then he did something that I would never be able to imagine. Flinch grabbed the bumper of the car that he was leaning against, and threw it in the air like it was a ping pong ball. I was starting to freak out, when I clearly knew the answer. Before I knew it, the van was headed in Flinch's direction. A few seconds, he had sent a van, a smart car, and a truck, flying in my direction. I easily sent them back in his direction. The vehicles went back and forth until Flinch started dodging the cars since I had them flying so fast. He was losing strength faster. Once all the cars were back on the ground, Flinch fainted. The harness that he wore wasn't bright for much longer. It slowly lost its vibrant blue glow.

Results: Success


	11. Chapter 11

**It's me again! Happy Early Fourth of July! I would like to thank Riverstone38 for reviewing me TEN times, following me on tumblr, and mentioning my BFF (Flinchcanpunchthroughwalls1) and I in one of her author's notes in All the Small things. You should really check her stories out. Don't forget to follow me on tumblr!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Training Session 5

Fifth Instructor: Pufferfish

As I walked into a small room, something caught my eye. There was a small black box connected to a cord, which was plugged into the wall. Ruby was sitting on a silver chair next to the black box. She signaled for me to sit in the one across from her. Once I sat down, she hooked me up to the black box using red cords with suction cups which were almost completely hidden, so I didn't notice them earlier. "A good spy should be able to lie no matter what the situation," Ruby said as she turned the black box on. The machine hummed quietly. "Let me guess, this isn't one of those lie detector tests that you see on TV, is it?" I asked, even though I already knew that the answer was no. "No, I'm the lie detector. I'm allergic to lying." She replied. I wasn't surprised. After all, she was allergic to almost everything. "First question: Is your name Jade Emerald?" she asked, her finger above a button on the box. "Yes," I replied. "Next question: Do you have any siblings?" she continued. "Are they bullied?" she asked, her finger getting closer to the button. "Yes," I lied as I watched her arm swell to the size of a football. "You lied," she said right before she pushed the button. I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, and Ruby's facial expression showed that she was surprised. Her arm swelled even more until it was four times as big as the black box. "I'm allergic to impossibilities," she said, scratching her arm furiously. After about thirty seconds of scratching, Ruby continued. "Next question: Have you ever kissed a boy?" "Of course I have!" I said. Nothing happened. Ruby was astonished. "Okay I admit it! I caused Jackson to get rabies a few weeks ago. That's why he wasn't in school for a while. When he came back to school yesterday, he walked right up to be, grabbed me by the shoulders, and kissed me right on the lips. Just make it stop!" I yelled. Once I realized what I had done, I blushed. Ruby's arm swelled until it was even bigger than ever before. "I'm allergic to surprises," she said. "Can we continue? This is getting a little bit awkward." I asked. "Fine. Next question: Have you ever been on a date?" she asked. "Yes," I replied. Ruby's arm swelled. "Liar," She said almost too calmly, and she pressed the button. I couldn't hold the energy in, and lightning came out of my fingertips. Ruby moaned

Results: Success


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Happy 4****th**** of July! I just posted a new fanfiction last night called the Chaotic Switcharoo. It is a shortened version of the first NERDS with a twist. Instead of Jackson, Brett joins the NERDS and becomes Braceface. You should read it. But you should read this first. Enjoy!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next time that the nerds' noses went off, I was ready. I followed them down the hall, and then crawled into my locker. When I landed in the leather chair, the Playground still amazed me. After the six of us made it into the Playground, a small blue orb came out of a small hole in the center of the table. A hologram appeared. "Hello there my name is-""Hey, aren't you Benjamin Franklin?" I asked. "Technically, I am a super computer, but you may call me Benjamin. And you must be Psych, our new agent-" " Hold it! Who decided that I should be called Psych? I am not, I repeat I am NOT a psychic!" I said with more sass then I meant to put in. "Your upgrades have the most to do with your mind. And that's why we gave you the codename Psych. Anyway, very nice to meet you. We have an important mission for all of you." Benjamin"said". It started talking about the fact that there is a villain named Smoker who wants to use smoke to destroy the world. He also stated that we would need to find out where he is. So we were told that we were going to Honolulu, Hawaii, to look for evidence. "Woo hoo! Pack your flowered shirts and leis, guys. We're going to Hawaii!" Flinch blurted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abbie's Point of View (POV)

I was really bored. I didn't really like having to work for Smoker. No, I hated working for Smoker. All he did was just smoke and cackle all day long. How come he's not bored? "Abbie! I have something for you to do!" Smoker called from the other room. I finally got to do something. I couldn't believe my ears. "Yes Smoker?" I asked. "I want you to bring these people to me, ASAP. You got that?" He handed me the list.

_Jackson Jones_

_Duncan Dewey_

_Matilda Choi_

_Julio Escala_

_Ruby Peet_

I stared at him. "Why do you want me to catch a bunch of weirdoes? We could just rent clowns." I said. "I remember when the NERDS kept me from taking over the world in 1975. These are the new NERDS. If you get them out of the way, I am guaranteed to be victorious." He laughed. "OK. If you say so." I said as I was leaving.


End file.
